


Smoke and Shadows

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Minor Violence, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Season/Series 06, Smut, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: What really happened during the season 6 finale in those last few moments...A little one shot for you Screak shippers. ;)
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Smoke and Shadows

Joan pulled the car into park, turning off the lights. They sat in silence, and all she could hear was the soft breathing of Brenda next to her, and the sudden flick of a lighter. Her nostrils flared at the smell of the cigarette smoke. Brenda raised her brow and held the cigarette towards her, a silent invitation to partake. Joan sighed and rolled her eyes and took a long drag of the cigarette. She exhaled and closed her eyes, forgetting how relaxing it felt to have a quick smoke now and again.

“This is such a disgusting habit,” she muttered, shaking her head.

Brenda smiled. “You love it. There’s nothin’ like the taste of a cig, especially in the mornin’ after a good fuck.”

Joan smirked. “Mmm… indeed. This morning in particular,” she said quietly, her hand reaching over to interlace her fingers with Brenda’s. Her cunt and breasts were still sore from the rough treatment she received, remembering Brenda’s full mouth on every inch of her body. 

Brenda squeezed her hand in return. She took one last long inhale and stubbed her cigarette against the dash. Joan rolled her eyes again. “I hate it when you do that,” Joan grumbled.

Brenda chuckled and lifted Joan’s hand to kiss it, her lips lingering and Joan’s eyes softened. “I know you’re worried, but it’ll be fine. Vera will come up with the money. She’s too desperate to cover her own ass. The cowardly cunt,” she muttered.

Joan took a deep breath. “I hope you’re right. You need to be careful. The worst thing I did was underestimate Vera. If anything happens to you I--”

Brenda lifted a finger and pressed it against her lips, gently shushing her. “Nothing will happen, I swear to you.”

Joan sighed and nodded and watched as Brenda got out of the car. “Wait!” She called, and Brenda raised her brow towards her. She grabbed Brenda and kissed her passionately, biting her lip hard enough to make Brenda gasp. “Jesus Christ, woman,” Brenda said.

“Come back to me,” she whispered.

“Ya know I will, gorgeous,” Brenda said, smiling softly before she walked towards Vera’s house. 

Joan wasn’t usually one to worry, but something was nagging at her. Maybe it was the months of always being on the run after she was buried alive, a whole new level of anxiety creeping in. She didn’t only have herself to worry about either. While she and Brenda had never mentioned anything of love, she knew they both cared deeply for each other. She never thought she’d feel this way about anyone again after Jianna and Vera, but Brenda somehow slowly made her way into her heart.

The car smelled of both cheap perfume and cigarettes, and she didn’t expect such a smell to be so comforting to her. She still felt the soft brush of Brenda’s lips against her knuckles, and watched intently when Brenda confronted Vera. 

It had been a long time since she saw Vera in person, even from a distance. Once one of her trusted colleagues, her fingernails dug in her palms when she remembered every betrayal. Vera had been more than just a colleague, she’d been a close friend. And if Joan allowed herself to really think about it, she knew there could have been more between them. 

_What a fucking waste._

Her musing was interrupted by a shadowed figure moving towards the house. She furrowed her brow and slowly got out of the car. She needed to be quiet and keep out of sight, and her heart pounded as she followed and saw a side profile of what looked like… Derek Channing.

Her lips twitched as she crept closer, and before she had a chance to grab him, she gasped when saw Brenda hit the wall.

There was blood, and her heart stopped for a moment. How much loss could she take? A burning rage filled her as she quickly grabbed Channing from behind and took out the only weapon she had and slit his throat. He choked, grabbing his neck as blood splurted out and he fell to the ground.

Joan ignored the small amounts of blood that were on her hands and arms. Vera stared at her in complete shock. She held the knife and walked slowly towards Vera. The smaller woman gasped, slowly stepping back.

“Joan… please,” she squeaked.

Joan glared and knelt down next to Brenda who stared up at her and Joan was shocked to see she was still alive.

“Bastard grazed my shoulder. I thought he really shot me.”

Joan closed her eyes in relief, and slowly helped Brenda up. “Are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere else?”

“I’m fine darlin’, don’t worry.” 

“Let me handle this. Go back to the car, and I’ll be right behind you.”

“You sure…?”

Joan nodded and squeezed her hand, watching her until she slowly got into the car. She slowly turned towards her former Deputy.

“Don’t worry, Vera I’m not going to kill you. All I want is the money you promised, and you will never see us again.”

Vera’s eyes were still wide with shock. “I, um, I’m still trying to comprehend that you’re alive.”

Joan narrowed her eyes and smirked. “Despite your efforts to bring me down, it would appear that once again you’ve always been a disappointment.” 

Vera’s facial expression hardened and she glared at her. “You know very well that—“

Joan raised a finger to her lips. “Shhh. If you don’t want to go to prison or worse, you will do exactly as I say. Now, give me the money.”

Vera swallowed and handed her a heavy bag, and Joan rummaged through it and smiled. “Not counterfeit. Good girl,” she said and patted Vera’s cheek.

“Will you just take the money and go?”

Joan smirked and leaned closer to Vera as she kissed her hard, biting her lip and smirking when Vera gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth. A small amount of blood appeared on her lip. 

“What the fuck, Joan!”

“And that will always be a reminder of what you’ll be missing in your sad, pathetic little life. It’s a pity you turned out this way.”

Vera wiped the blood from her lip, and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Where will you go?”

Joan raised her brow. “Somewhere far from here. Goodbye Vera. Tell Jakey and Mr. Jackson I said hello.”

Returning to Brenda, she drove off to a new location. It was a place they found to live in secret until they could leave the country. She helped the woman out of the car, and Brenda glared at her.

“Why the fuck did you kiss her?” 

“You know me, I’m a sadist. I couldn’t resist letting her know who had the power in this situation.”

Brenda rolled her eyes. “God fuckin’ love ya.” 

“I’m too naughty for that,” Joan said, smiling. 

“Don’t I know it!” Brenda chuckled.

Joan helped her inside and slowly took off her shoes and jacket gently as Brenda winced. “I never thought a bullet grazing my skin would fuckin’ hurt this much.”

Joan cleaned the small wound, using disinfectant and placed a bandage on it. “It’ll be better soon. It’s just pa--”

“Yeah yeah, I know, it’s just pain. Sometimes you’re annoying ya know that?”

Joan helped her upstairs. “Brenda, I really don’t appreciate your tone.” 

“Well, how would you feel if--”

“I thought you were dead. Please let me just be grateful that this was all you suffered. I’ll take care of you and you will heal. Now shut up and let me help you relax, hmm?”

Brenda looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. “You’re such a softie, you know that?”

Joan’s eyes softened as she grasped Brenda’s hand. “Lie down and undress for me.”

She watched Brenda lie down on her back, gloriously naked before her. Joan laid down beside her, and leaned down to kiss her slowly at first, and then with more passion and intensity. She lifted her thigh over Brenda’s hip, grinding against her. 

“You’re so fuckin’ hot when you do that,” Brenda moaned. Joan sucked her bottom lip, kissing her more deeply. She wanted to devour her, keep her forever close. After tonight, she swore to always protect Brenda.

Joan kissed her, licking her lips. “You know what you do to me,” she whispered.

Brenda straddled Joan, pressing her hands against her wrists. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” she said, kissing her and grinding against her. 

Joan lifted her hips. “You’re sore after tonight. Are you sure?”

Brenda pressed her hips into hers, pushing her thigh between her legs. “Fuck it. I won’t let it stop me from making you come,” she growled, grinding harder. Joan gasped when she felt Brenda’s clit touched hers. 

“Yeah, you feel that?” Brenda teased, rolling her hips. 

“Yes,” Joan hissed. Brenda knew just how to hit every spot and angle that drove her wild, and she bit her lip at the building pleasure. 

“I’ll get my strap-on if you like,” Brenda smirked.

“Don’t you dare fucking move,” Joan growled, and Brenda moaned when Joan lifted her head to bite her nipples, sucking on them hard. 

“Fuck,” Brenda moaned, holding Joan’s head to her breast. Joan’s hands moved around to squeeze Brenda’s ass, pulling her harder against her.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” she rasped. Brenda lifted up and spread Joan’s legs wide and thrust three fingers deep inside her.

Joan cried out at the sudden fullness, her cunt squeezing around Brenda’s fingers. “Take it. Take it all,” Brenda said, kissing her again and thrusting her tongue inside her mouth. Joan moaned and lifted her hips.

“Harder,” she gasped. Brenda smiled and thrust her fingers harder, hitting that rough patch inside that always seemed to make Joan completely lose control.

“Oh God,” Joan whimpered. 

Brenda slowly slid a fourth finger inside, and Joan’s eyes widened. “You’ve never tried four,” she panted. Brenda was slow as she eased a fourth inside, amazed as she looked down and thrust her fingers, watching Joan take them inside. 

“How does that feel beautiful?” Brenda asked, kissing her tenderly.

“Intense… I don’t know if I can last much longer,” Joan said, her heart pounding as her legs shook. Brenda lifted her thumb to rub her clit in slow circles.

“You love to edge yourself… I don’t know why you don’t just let go,” Brenda smiled, teasing her more as she pressed against her clit. Joan bit her lip, her eyelashes fluttering. Brenda thought she looked so beautiful in this moment of passion, her skin flushed and her eyes soft and dreamy.

“I’m so close,” Joan moaned, and Brenda thrust faster, watching as Joan arched her back. She circled her clit, kissing Joan hard and moaning into her mouth. She felt her fingers squeezed tightly as Joan tensed and gasped as she came. 

“Brenda,” she moaned, her fingernails digging into Brenda’s back. Brenda shivered, feeling her own orgasm building as she watched the older woman come undone before her.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, and quickly straddled Joan’s thigh, rocking harder and faster against her smooth skin. 

Joan held her hips, moving them with her as Brenda feverishly rocked against her. Her dark wavy hair was softly hanging over her forehead, her lips parted in pleasure as she bit her lip and came, and Joan moaned at the wetness that covered her thigh. She breathed heavily, leaning up to cup Brenda’s cheeks and kiss her deeply.

She held her close, allowing the smaller woman to rest against her, stroking her arms and kissing her forehead. Brenda sighed happily and kissed her breast, looking up at her. “That was so fucking hot,” she whispered.

Joan smiled. “I’m glad you agree,” she said, kissing her again and holding her close. “Sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Brenda smiled and closed her eyes as she kissed Joan’s neck and slowly began to relax. “I can’t wait to be with you in Rio.”

Joan stroked her hair. “It’ll be a new beginning for us _moya dorogaya,”_ she whispered sleepily, holding her close. Brenda began snoring softly, and Joan smirked and shook her head as she kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for Joan/Brenda or Screak as some call the ship. It was a little hard to find Brenda's voice since I'm not used to writing for her, but I hope the fic is enjoyable. I had a lot of fun writing it! :)
> 
> Note: “Moya dorogaya” means “my darling” in Russian.


End file.
